


Aftermath

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Offscreen Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: John and Mycroft meet for lunch to catch up and discuss recent events.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJawn/gifts).



> This was part of the Rupert Graves Birthday project. I donated the story and the recipient was kind enough to bid on it. Thanks to CaptainJawn for bidding and for the wonderful prompt, I hope you enjoy it.

John felt very self-conscious as he entered the posh restaurant. He always did when he went to lunch with Mycroft, even more so now that Sherlock was gone. John felt that he just was nothing without his best friend.

However, despite the feeling that at any moment a maître-d was going to tell him that he wasn’t welcome there and that he needed to leave, he was very politely walked to their table. It wasn’t surprising though, they had eaten there a number of times and they were pretty well known for being together.

Mycroft looked up as John came into the restaurant and John slid into the booth beside him. Mycroft gave a soft smile and placed his hand onto John’s knee. It used to bother him that Mycroft was so circumspect in public, he always felt like Mycroft was ashamed of him.

It had taken losing Sherlock and becoming the center of a lot of bad media attention to realize that it was Mycroft’s way of protecting them both. Neither of them was ashamed to be in a relationship. They just didn’t want the press going off on a tangent about how the two of them were in a ‘toxic, co-dependent, negative’ relationship.

John didn’t bother to glance at a menu or a wine list. Mycroft knew better than he did what he wanted. The first few minutes passed only in the soft mutterings of Mycroft ordering for both of them and the waiter leaving. Once they were mostly secluded and alone, Mycroft pressed a little closer.

“How are you, John?”

“You could just look at me and tell.” Mycroft gave a slight frown.

“I could tell what you were feeling, gauge a guess at what you were thinking, but I could never have the whole story. I want to hear the whole story.”

“I went by his grave today. I brought violets from that corner shop, the one I always go to. The lady in there recognized me and asked me about the girl I was bringing the flowers to. I took an awkward silence to realize that I was one of the people visiting the graveyard. I immediately began to think about what Sherlock would have done in that situation.”

The waiter returned with their glasses of wine on a tray. He set them down and made a silent exit. He was paid to bring things to tables and to not eavesdrop. Once he was gone Mycroft turned to look at John.

“He would have gone off on a tangent about assuming things and then deduced her to tears. Especially if he felt that she had upset you.” John gave a chuckle.

“Yeah, he was crazy protective. He seemed to think that I found trouble everywhere we go.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, maybe I do.”

Their food arrived and for a few minutes, they sat eating. Once they had gotten into the rhythm John broached the question that had been on his mind for a while.

“How are you? He was your little brother. You did spend a good portion of your life trying to save him from himself. How do you feel in terms of coping?” Mycroft looked thoughtful for a moment, not sure how to respond to that. After all, he knew something that John didn’t. Something he would love to tell him. However, it wasn’t safe for John to know and Mycroft wasn’t willing to endanger him. He and Sherlock shared the fact that John was the most important thing in their lives.

“I have thrown myself into my work like I usually do when I am upset. I am trying to cope as best I can and I must say that seeing you on a regular basis helps a lot. Not only the fact that we are romantically entangled, but also the fact that you were his best friend. You meant the world to him. You probably have more of him than I do and seeing you helps me remember that he lives on.”

John smiled at him and had to resist the urge to kiss him on the lips. He really wanted too. He wasn’t going to risk it in a public place though. That was for behind closed doors. The two of them finished their meal the mood lighter than it had been before.

Mycroft was aware that even leaving a restaurant together could be blown out of proportion but he really didn’t care about that. He wanted to spend more time with his lover the media be damned. That meant that they got into the car together.

Once they were in the privacy of the tinted windows John surged forward and pressed his lips against Mycroft’s. Mycroft was the one that engaged his tongue first though. The two of them sat in the back seat of the car quite happily snogging the daylights out of each other.

The sharing of their feelings had included a release for both of them. For Mycroft it as the ability to admit even if just in his head to himself that his brother was alive. For John it was the ability to remember his best friend without worrying what the other person was going to think, say or do.

That meant that a load had been taken off of both of their minds and they were relaxed enough to enjoy each other’s presence. And enjoying it they were.

The future days would bring about lots of worries. At some point, Mycroft would have to tell John that Sherlock was alive or Sherlock would come back and he would have to tell John that he had known all along. John would have to deal with this the best that he could and it would mean a lot of sleepless nights for both of them.

However, right now they were together. They were in love. They had tinted windows and a 30-minute ride back home. They could enjoy what was happening and fortify themselves for the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed it. Or find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
